The main objective of this project is to investigate current and alternative methods for efficient collecting, processing, storing, and retrieving biospecimens in order to and to establish baseline standards that can be used in molecular epidemiology studies. Other primary objectives are to perform DNA extraction, genotyping, assays and other laboratory services for biospecimen samples, and to provide infrastructural support and management of the Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics biospecimen repository. Efficiencies in collection, processing and storage at the DCEG repository and within the population collections are an important focus of this project this year.